


Faded Crimson

by EonaMokaa



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind!Shion, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender neutral inukashi, Is it even angst really?, It will never stop, M/M, More like shion has anxiety, More no.6 trash, Nezushi - Freeform, Shion just needs a hug, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: Blind!Shion au, anxiety and fluff filled reunion, you get the drill(Also, depending on the source you use -light novel, manga, anime - Shion's eyes are different colors, and in this fic his are crimson like in the light novels - hence the name Faded Crimson)





	

It was raining outside his small apartment, Shion dully noted. He used to love rain, thunderstorms, lightning even, but found it painful as the days went by. He could hardly see the rain anymore, instead it just being a mute and washed out gray color. The only real way he knew it was raining at all was by the pitter patter of the droplets on the roof and windows. With a short sigh, Shion did his best to feel his way to his desk - he only stubbed his toes twice this time, an improvement - and allowed his memory to guide him to the chair. Shion allowed his eyes time to adjust to the new blurry setting before pulling out his tablet and playing a recording of Hamlet. It had been years ago when Shion recorded Nezumi reading plays to him or the mice, a knot growing in his throat as he reminisced on their memories together. 

 

Each book in his apartment, each recording of Shakespeare's plays, all of it reminded Shion of the two things he missed most; Nezumi and sight. How glad he would be to go back to a time where both seemed eternally bound to him, where he could look at Nezumi's dark ashy hair, or his stormy gray eyes! Shion only vaguely remembered what other things looked like, but Nezumi was perfect and clear as day to him. Though Nezumi wasn't physically here with him, Shion always took his promise of reunion seriously, forcing himself to believe that he would come back even on the worst of days and moods. And while he waits with confidence and excitement for Nezumi, he's also terrified for when he will eventually come back - _what will he look like, after all these years? What will he think of my position now? Will he even still accept me, and stay with me like he promised? -_ those questions Shion would ask himself every few days, thoughts that would linger and haunt him to no end. He allowed the knot in his throat to grow bigger as he put his head in his hands, tears rolling freely from his face in a state of weakness that he hated being in. The rain did nothing to soothe his mind, but instead made time feel like an eternity as he cried. A sudden, urgent knock sounded from his front door, and Shion quickly wiped his face off and briefly thanked the intrusion for relieving him of depressing thoughts. 

 

"Yes? Who is it?" Shion called, not making an effort to get up; everyone close to him had keys to his apartment, and anyone else could come back later. 

 

"Just me, Shion - god, could they make these doors any harder to push open? They don't need to make them this heavy-" Inukashi's voice answered muffled at first, but cleared up as they allowed themself inside. Shion allowed a laugh to escape his lips, always glad to have Inukashi's fun personality taking over. A hushed whisper quickly graced Shion's ears, though he couldn't understand what Inukashi was saying. Before he knew it, someone was beside him, laying their hand on Shion's clasped ones. 

 

"Long time no see, prince charming." A clear voice flowed elegantly from the person's mouth, and the knot in Shion's throat immediately returned, threatening to overwhelm him with emotions he wasn't ready for. It didn't take long at all for tears to come strolling down his cheeks, and Shion held tight onto Nezumi's hands, almost as if checking whether or not he was really there. Nezumi gave him a minute before leaning down and hugging him, rubbing his back in what he hoped was a soothing way. 

 

"Nezumi, I-" Shion began, but Nezumi cut him off, shushing him before he could say any more. 

 

"I know. 'Where have I been all this time,' right?" Nezumi sighed, opting to kneel to be in a more comfy position with Shion at eye level. "That'll have to be a discussion for a later day, I'm afraid. What I will say is that I've missed you, and I won't be leaving like that again." 

 

"But - Nezumi, I can't even see you...everything's a blur, and it's only getting worse...how could you accept me like this? I'm weak and pathetic, no good..." Shion choked back as much of his tears as possible, but couldn't stop himself from caving in on himself in an anxious mess. Shion could hear Nezumi's breathe in deep - he was pissed.

 

"Are you going to say that the man I love is useless? How rude." Nezumi bit his lip and took Shion's hands, moving them up to his face. "If you can't see me, then figure out what I feel like after so long. Don't just put yourself down and give up like that - you're still alive, I'm still alive, what more could you ask for? I still love you, no matter what happens, Shion." 

 

Shion tried what Nezumi suggested. He allowed his hands to slowly and shakily feel Nezumi's face. His fingers glided down his sharp jawline, up his cheeks and to his brow, gently moving towards his forehead and slowly now through his hair; he cut it short, Shion noticed. He would miss that long, flowing hair - and yet, even though Shion couldn't see Nezumi, he felt extraordinarily beautiful in how he pictured him. A small smile allowed itself to show on Shion's face, and he cupped Nezumi's cheeks once more, but this time he slowly pulled the other closer, thumb tracing his bottom lip in order to kiss him. Nezumi seemed surprised at first, but quickly leaned into the kiss, returning the favor. After a minute or so, Inukashi cleared their throat, and the two quickly broke away, embarrassed. 

 

"It's starting to get late." Nezumi noted, looking at the clock on the wall. Shion nodded quickly. "Ready to go to bed, your royal highness?" 

 

"Only if you'll stay beside me." Shion replied, a grin spreading on his face. Nezumi laughed, deep and lighthearted, and stood up, taking Shion's hand into his own. Shion stood up slowly, thankful for Nezumi's support, and began following the other. 

 

"Good night, Inukashi!" Shion called out as he walked to the room, and Inukashi replied "G'night" before the door closed shut behind them. Nezumi and Shion crawled into bed together, like they had in previous years, and the two's breathing steadied as they fell asleep in the warmth of each other's embrace.


End file.
